Le verre de trop
by Akihiko Usami
Summary: OC masculin rôle très secondaire  . Grimmjow , fétard invétéré rencontre un Ulquiorrra plus ou moins bourré en boîte et décide de s'amuser un peu . Ce qu'il ne savais pas c'est qu'il le fréquenterais tout les jours dans les mois à venir ...
1. Chapitre 1

**_MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA _**

**Bonjour les gens !**

Bon voila , je rigole comme un psychopathe par ce que je stress (et aussi par ce que c'est dans ma nature) , c'est le premier chapitre de la première fiction que je publie ! J'ai du bidouiller sur mon ordinateur pendant 15minutes pour arriver à la publier u_u . Un geek qui ne sais pas se servir de sont ordi , c'est beau hein ?

Bon allez j'arrête de raconter des conneries et je vous laisse lire ! Je remercie de tout mon superbe organe qui pompe le sang ma beta reader fyekawai qui à sut rendre ce texte lisible ! Ovation !

Bon voilà , je vous laisse lire (remarquez que je met toujours des "bon" au début de mes phrases c'est fou hein ? Sans doute l'accent du Sud Ouest qui - Ouiiiiii j'arrête !)

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 h 17 - Tokyo<strong>_

POV Akira

Cinq mots, cinq mots qui résonnent à mes oreilles comme le glas, la sentence, la condamnation et ... la mort !

Sa voix glaciale s'élève pour les prononcer. A eux seuls, ils déchirent le silence. Je suis là, assis à même le sol, lui sur son fauteuil. Il me regarde .Il se sent supérieur. Il se délecte de ma position de faiblesse. Je sens ses mots qui s'insinuent en moi comme un poison dans mes veines. Je sombre peu à peu dans le désespoir. Il aime cette vision. Je le sais. Il décroise ses jambes puis se lève. Il me surplombe maintenant de toute sa stature. Il attend le bon moment pour attaquer. Il attend le bon moment pour m'achever avec ces mêmes mots. Il veut me faire craquer. Je le connais. La tension monte. Je suis sur le point de craquer. Ca l'amuse. Je vais craquer. Lentement il répète ces cinq mots :

-Demain c'est la rentrée.

Ca y est je craque.

-Naaaaannnn, je veux pas !

-Arrêtes tout de suite de chouiner comme un gosse ça m'insupporte au plus haut point, me dit-il sèchement, me regardant avec autant de sympathie que quelqu'un qui croise un ver de terre de 45 centimètres de long, blanchâtre, visqueux, en train de se tortiller lamentablement sur le sol.

- Akira, reprit-il, tu as 20 ans, tu vas rentrer en prépa pour deux ans et ensuite tu auras encore à faire des études de 3ans pour obtenir le métier dont tu rêves mais tu fais un caprice dès qu'on te rappelle que tu vas devoir bosser, c'est pitoyable.

- Merci Ulqui j'adore me sentir apprécié !

- Mais je t'apprécie, avec toi j'ai toujours un sujet de réflexion : Qu'est-ce qui est le plus profond chez Akira Itoigawa ? Le gouffre de son ignorance ou celui de sa stupidité ? Telle est la question ...

- Dis donc tu es vraiment charmant comme mec !

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse ...

Et sur ces belles paroles, il me tourne le dos et disparais derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Quel petit con. Il frappe toujours là ou ça fais mal. La rentrée ... Demain ... Rhhhaaaaa ! Non ne pas y penser ! Allez Aki, tu as encore 5h de temps libre. 5h ... j'ai le temps de faire quoi en 5heures ?_

Je me décide enfin à me relever et jette un coup d'œil à la cuisine où Ulquiorra est en train de s'ouvrir une canette de coca zéro, dodelinant la tête de gauche à droite en chantonnant _Dance with the devil_. Tout d'un coup une idée jaillit dans mon esprit:

-Hey Ulqui', lâche tout de suite cette canette, on va en boite et c'est moi qui paye !

- Pas question. Je dois réviser pour être à jour demain.

-Allez quoi ! C'est la dernière soirée ou on est libre, après on va devoir bûcher alors autant en profiter !

Après une bonne heure à juger le pour et le contre, Ulquiorra décida finalement de m'accompagner, mais il me promit que si je finissais bourré, je pourrais toujours me brosser pour qu'il m'aide. Je le remerciais encore et encore d'avoir accepté puis me précipitais vers la salle de bain pour m'habiller correctement.

Après encore une bonne heure à choisir ma tenue, je passais une dernière fois la main dans mes cheveux et observais mon reflet dans la glace :

Je portais une chemise rouge bordeaux et un pantalon noir, mon tatouage au henné que j'avais fait faire avec Ulquiorra (il c'était lui même fait tatouer un 4 sur le pectoral gauche) me recouvrait toute la main gauche. Mes cheveux noir, qui habituellement partaient dans tout les sens avait finalement été discipliné à grand coup de gel fixation béton (l'oréal) et mes yeux étaient foncés par un trait d'eye-liner et un trait de khôl. Car oui même si je suis un homme. (mon prénom peut prêter à confusion mais je suis bien un homme. Vous voulez une preuve ? Non ? Ha bon.) Je me maquille et je fais attention à mon look. Et non je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes contrairement à Ulquiorra qui ne regarde qu'eux (et vice-versa vu comment notre ancien professeur de Gym le bouffait littéralement des yeux quand il se changeait).

Je rejoins mon coloc dans le salon, il portait une tenue légèrement semblable à la mienne, son pantalon était un slim noir qui moulait _agréablement_ son postérieur, sa chemise était grise et ses manches étaient remontées au 3/4 laissant voir ses avant-bras blancs et musclés, ses poignets auxquels étaient accrochée quelques bracelets de force et ses longs doigts fins terminés par des ongles vernis en noir. Il possédait aussi un borsalino foncé et une écharpe verte qui jurait incroyablement avec ses yeux - yeux qu'il avait apparemment maquillé vu qu'ils avaient l'air de s'être encore agrandi de quelques centimètres et lui donnait ainsi un air de Chat Potté - . Heureusement que je n'aime pas les hommes, sinon je suis sûr que j'aurais déja commis un viol.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ulquiorra enfourna les mains dans ses poches avec une moue boudeuse - comme d'habitude en fait - et commença à marcher d'un pas vif jusqu'a la boite ou nous avions nos habitudes. Je dus courir pour le rattraper, une fois arrivé a sa hauteur , je me mis à marché à sa droite , le vent frais du soir fouettant légèrement mon visage .

Dans la boite, après quelques verres d'un liquide transparent qui n'était certainement pas de l'eau, Ulquiorra commençait à être plus joyeux et bavard (oui oui oui, Ulquiorra peut être bavard ... quand il est bourré certes mais quand même !) moi même je tanguais de gauche à droite et je rencontrais quelques problèmes d'élocution mais je m'amusais follement. Quatre tables plus loin, je distinguais une jeune femme avec un visage doux et de longs cheveux blonds. _Celle là elle est pour qui ? Pour Bibi ! Mais c'est qui Bibi ? Ben t'façon ya pas de Bibi ici alors elle est pour Aki' Héhéhééééé !_

Et c'est sur ces pensées hautement intellectuelles que je m'approchais de la table où se trouvait la jeune femme en question accompagnée d'un autre homme , vraisemblablement du même âge (ou même un peu plus vieux), qui possédait des lunettes à montures rectangulaires et des cheveux rose mi-longs ... _minute , rose ? ROSE ? Houhouhou je sais pas ce que j'ai bu mais ca devais contenir un putain de niveau d'alcool houhouhou ...hu ...houhou ..._

Arrivé à leur hauteur, je m'appuyais sur la table pour ne pas me casser la gueule par terre et ainsi rater misérablement ma tentative de séduction. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que la "Nana" qui m'intéressait n'avait pas de poitrine. _Dommage,_ pensais-je,_ moi qui suis amateur de gros bonnets, ch'ui pas gâté sur ce coup là !_

-Hé mec ! J'peux t'emprunter ta blondasse qu'que secondes ? T'inquiètes, J'lui f'rais rien, suis un mec sympa moi ! Lui fis-je avec un sourire niais.

Bizarrement, au moment où je prononçais ses mots, le plus vieux me lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche en détachant bien chaque syllabe :

- Le mec que t'a appelé "Blondasse" c'est mon grand frère sinistre con. ...démonte.

Je dessaoulais d'un coup, nom d'une pipe (à prendre dans les deux sens du terme) c'était un mec, ça ? Et en plus Barbie-Boy est son PETIT frère ? Im-po-ssible, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on dirait qu'il y a 20 ans d'écart entre les deux .

- P'tain mais depuis quand les mecs ressemblent à des gonzesses, où va l'monde ? Ca s'voit qu'vous êtes dans la même famille, y vous manque tout les deux une case, l'un s'shoote au botox et l'autre s'amuse à s'faire péter des chewing-gums dans la gueule, nan mais moi j'dis : OU VAS LE MOOONDE ?

-TA GUEULE AU FOND TU CASSE L'AMBIANCE ALORS FAIT PAS CHIER !

Je me retourne pour voir d'où vient la voix qui m'a hurlée ces douces paroles et je vois un homme avec des cheveux bleu (je le redis : où va le monde ?) torse nu - je l'ai apparemment interrompu un plein strip-tease - à califourchon sur les genoux de ...

-ULQUIIOOOORRAAAAA !

POV Grimmjow,_ peut de temps avant._

-Kuso ! M'exclamais-je après avoir rembarré une énième fille voulant me draguer. Y a aucun mec potable ici ! Je levais la main et commandais à un serveur qui passait par là une autre coupelle de saké. Shinji venait de me plaquer pour partir aux U.S.A avec l'homme de sa vie et ne m'avais pas dit ça de manière très délicate. Il c'était ramené à notre lieu de rendez-vous avec ce "Kensei", l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche puis c'était tourné vers moi et m'avait lancé cette phrase en pleine figure : "Désolé Grimm' mais j'te quitte, comme tu le vois j'ai un nouveau petit-ami mille fois mieux que l'ancien -toi en l'occurrence- et je compte bien aller me marier avec lui à San Francisco ! Allez soit pas trop triste et porte toi bien, Sayonara !"

Rien que de repenser au sourire de cet idiot au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots me donnait des envies d'homicides. J'essayais désespérément de calmer ma rage quand je vis passer sous mes yeux une paire de fesses des plus alléchantes. Je fis glisser mon regard sur la silhouette qui s'asseyait sur un tabouret en face du barman et priait très fort pour que ce soit un homme ...

Soudain, ma cible tourna la tête dans ma direction et je pus apercevoir quelques secondes ses deux orbes vertes. _Bingo ! _me dis-je avec un grand sourire carnassier_Non seulement c'est un homme, mais en plus c'est un canon ! On va bien s'amuser !_

J'attrape la main de la serveuse venue m'apporter ma boisson et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

_" _Maintenant ma belle, Tu vas aller proposer verre de vodka sur verre de vodka au mignon petit jeune homme là-bas, s'il fini bourré, t'auras un joli p'tit pourboire ! "

Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis la chassais, reportant mon attention sur le gothique qui venait de commander avec un ami. L'ami en question semblait lorgner sur Ilforte._Tant mieux ! Un concurrent de moins !_

Après quelques minutes, où je voyais la serveuse faire des aller-retours entre le comptoir et le verre du brun, ma proie commençait à avoir les joues rosies et elle chancelait sur son tabouret. Quand enfin son ami partit vers la table des frères Grantz, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers le comptoir, m'asseyant avec innocence à coté du noiraud. Sentant ma présence, il tourne la tête vers moi. Là je constate qu'il commence à tourner de l'œil, _Il est pas bourré, il est complètement pété oui !_Je me retourne vers la serveuse - "Chloé" qu'elle s'appelle d'après son badge - qui m'a aidé à le faire sortir de son caractère de coincé et lui tend une petite liasse de billets, elle compte pour combien il y en a puis m'adresse un grand sourire et disparait de mon champ de vision pour aller servir d'autres clients. Il faut dire que j'y ai mis les moyens, il y en avait pour au moins 20 000yens la dedans mais elle les mérite cette brave petite, elle va m'offrir le meilleur coup de toute ma vie sur un plateau !

Le barman m'apporte une nouvelle coupelle de saké que je tend sans hésitation à mon vis-à-vis, il la regarde quelques secondes d'un œil suspicieux puis l'attrape et l'avale d'une traite._ Du saké cul sec ? C'est pas mal du tout sa ! Je vais finir par croire que j'ai l'œil pour dénicher les perles rares !_

_-_ Je peux savoir le nom de l'homme qui a une si bonne descente ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ul...Ulquiorra ... Schiffer ...e-et vous ?

_Hé ben ! Si y met 3plombes à dire chaque syllabe on va pas avancer très vite ! Faudrait accélérer un peu ! _Me dis-je avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Chose dite chose faite, je décide de passer à l'étape supérieure.

-Je m'appelle Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ami dit moi, quel âge tu as ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être majeur alors je me pose la question ...

_Sujet de conversation bidon mon cher Grimmjow ! Bien sur qu'il est majeur sinon il n'aurait jamais pu entrer !_

Pendant que Ulquiorra me certifiait que oui, il était majeur, j'élaborais un "plan d'attaque" dans ma tête, s'il possédait autant d'équilibre que de lucidité à ce moment précis, mon plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Ou-Oui je suis majeur ... j'ai ... heu ... 21ans depuis ... Dé-Décembre te je -PLAAANK !

J'avais donné un grand coup de pied dans son tabouret et comme je l'avais prévu, il ne s'était pas rattrapé à temps et avait donc fini à terre avec sa chaise. Il était encore sous le choc, c'était le moment où jamais. Ni une, ni deux, avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir je passe un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux et je le soulève, l'entrainant avec moi vers un futon à quelques mètres de là.

Je le pose délicatement sur le canapé puis m'assied à califourchon sur ses genoux.

-C'est malin, lui lançais-je, tu as du saké sur ta chemise maintenant, il va falloir nettoyer tout ça ! Je plante mon regard dans le sien, lui défais son écharpe et la lance sur le sol, puis je m'attaque à sa chemise que je fais glisser sur ses épaules pâles et me délecte quelques instants de la vue : son torse imberbe est incroyablement blanc, je devine de légers muscles sur son ventre et un magnifique 4 trône fièrement sur son pectoral gauche.

Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux, faisant tomber son borsalino à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas. _Super_. Je sors ma langue d'entre mes dents et commence à lui tracer un long sillon humide sur la clavicule. Il pousse un léger soupir de bien-être. _Parfait._ Je descends un peu, lèche le contour de son tatouage et suit la ligne de ses muscles pour arriver au niveau de son ventre, là je plonge ma langue dans son nombril. Il se tortille un peu. _Exactement ce que je voulais_. Je remonte et m'attaque enfin aux deux boutons de chairs déjà légèrement durcis. Je fais jouer ma langue puis mes dents se joignent à la partie. Là il commence à gémir. _Jackpot !_ Je souris comme un fou puis décide d'enlever le T-shirt avec lequel je suis habillé -mes mouvements sont extrêmement lent, histoire qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir- puis le lance à côté de ses vêtements.

Je bascule vers lui et dévore ses lèvres, puis je me penche encore un peu en avant et lui mordille l'oreille.

-Alors Ulquiorra, ça te plait ? T'en veux plus ? Si tu veux je peux -

- [...] OU VAS LE MOOONDE ?

Je fais volte-face, toujours sur les genoux d'Ulquiorra et vois son ami en train d'engueuler les frères Grantz. Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner au travail que j'avais délassé il y a quelques secondes - soit faire ce qu'il faut pour sauter l'ébène- un détail fit se gâter la situation. Ulquiorra avait penché la tête pour voir la personne qui avait montré que ses cordes vocales étaient en parfait état de marche et venais de reconnaître son pote.

-A...Akira ?

Merde, il commence à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive, à cause de cet abruti d"Akira" ma proie va me filer entre les doigts ! Je rage intérieurement, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que la situation revienne à la normale alors je fais la première chose qui me viens à l'esprit : gueuler.

-TA GUEULE AU FOND TU CASSE L'AMBIANCE ALORS FAIT PAS CHIER !

Maintenant c'est au tour d'Akira de faire volte-face, il me fixe méchamment, je m'apprête à lui rendre son regard quand je sens quelque chose bouger sous moi. Je sens que le gothique commence à s'agiter. _Merde ! _S'il bouge trop il va entrer dans le champ de vision de son ami qui va lui aussi le reconnaître._ Re-merde ! Si son pote le voit je suis grillé!_ Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il ne voie pas Ulquiorra! Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire rempart de mon corps, étant encore installé sur les genoux du noiraud, si je bouge je me casse la gueule. _Arg ! Je vais me faire griller! Merde, Merde, Merde!_ Le regard de l'emmerdeur viens d'être attiré par autre chose, il voit l'écharpe verte par terre, il fais remonter son regard et croise les yeux de la personne derrière moi.

-ULQUIIOOOORRAAAAA !

_Grillé._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA !<em>**_

Mon dieu , j'en reviens pas d'avoir osez publier ça .

Allez , j'arrête la le massacre ! Je publierais sans doute d'autre chapitre de cette monstrueuse connerie quand vous vous serez calmer et que vous aurez reposé ses fourches !

Bon , (tiens encore un ! mais c'est une véritable manie ma parole!) je vous laisse choisir si vous voulez me donner une rewiew ou pas , j'accepte autant le négatif que le positif !

Merci d'avoir lu ! Arigatoooooo :3

**Si vous laissez une rewiews , vous aurez fait plaisir à un pôôôvre petit garçon pas si petit que sa . Vous vous sentirez comme le père noel , à faire plaisir à des petits n'enfants !** ( Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bon daccord ...)


	2. Chapter 2

**_MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA_**

**Bonjour les gens !**

Bon , je sais , je sais ! Pas la peine de me frapper :J'écris trèèèèès lentement ce qui fait que les quelques pauvres péquenots (dixit ou l'auteure qui traite ses lecteurs ... C'est pas bon pour l'audience sa ...) qui on décidés de suivre cette fic doivent ce coltiner un mois et demi entre chaques chapitres .

Je suis désolée les gens mais je suis un gros feignant , vous voilà prévenus ...

Autrement je remercie vraiment toutes mes rewieweuses(eurs) qui on eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer un petit mot pour me dire comment il trouvaient ma fic ^^

D'ailleurs , merci à Kage  que je n'ais pas pu remercier vu qu'elle était anonyme et SURTOUT hommage à **Fyekawai **ma bêta-readers qui se sacrifie en s'abiment les yeux à votre place ^^

Enjoy ! ... non , Enjoy c'est moche . Bonne lecture ? ... Non c'est simple . Lisez sinon j'vous tape sur les doigts ? ... Non c'est autoritaire . Bon vous savez quoi ? Faite ce que vous voulez mais surtout lisais ... Siouplé ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le verre de trop<strong>_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**00 h13 - Tokyo**_

POV Grimmjow

Je jette rageusement ma veste en cuir sur le canapé qui trône au milieu de la pièce, ce connard m'a privé de la plus belle proie qui m'ait été donné de voir ! Non mais franchement ! Ulquiorra était consentant, bourré peut-être mais consentant ! Après tout, il est libre, majeur et vacciné !

Les lumières de la pièce s'allument et je me retourne pour observer Nnoitra, qui vient d'arriver, toujours en caleçon, tenant la petite Nelliel dans ses bras.

- Yo, Grimm ! T'es rentré tôt ! T'étais pas censé finir ta nuit chez un inconnu aujourd'hui ? Me demanda mon coloc.

- HAHAHAAA mais c'est qu'il t'a laissé en plan ! Repris-t-il en remarquant la bosse qui déformait encore mon jean.

- Pire. Soupirais-je, me laissant tomber comme une masse sur mon sofa, levant mon regard vers lui.

- Non ! Il préférait sa console que toi ?

- Pire.

- Ne me dit pas qu'en fait il était hétéro et que sa copine était là ?

- Piiire !

- Mais accouche bordel de dieu ! S'exclame-t-il exaspéré.

- Son pote se change en papa-poule-surprotecteur-envers-son-fils-chéri dès que quelqu'un approche ! Je peux rien faire tant qu'il est dans les parages !

- Dur. Je compatis. Me dit Nnoitra en hochant la tête d'un air affligé.

- Ouais, ça castre.

- Pas dans ton cas! Ricane- t-il. Bon vas calmer ça, les yeux de Nell-chan sont trop purs pour que tu te balades dans cet état.

Et en effet, après qu'il m'ait tourné le dos, je remarque que Nelliel me regarde d'un œil curieux, bavant allégrement sur l'épaule de son frangin.

Je me dirige vers la pièce adjacente pour me soulager, après avoir fermé le verrou, je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et fais ce que j'ai à faire. Ainsi je pars me coucher, calmé pour quelques temps mais extrêmement frustré de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout cette nuit.

Au petit matin, vers 7h, je dors paisiblement dans mon lit en rêvant d'un certain gothique quand ...

- FRRREEERREE JACQQUUUEES ! FRRREEEERE JACQQUUUEES ! DORMMMEEZ VOUS ? DORRMMM -

- BORDEL, NELL !

J'attrape la petite chose verte qui se tient au dessus de moi et la fait basculer vers la droite pour qu'elle tombe de mon lit. Avec un bruit sourd, je la vois qui se ramasse sur le parquet. Bon, au moins, elle c'est tut. Je m'apprête à me rendormir quand je vois ses grands yeux argentés qui commence à se remplir de larmes. J'ai fait une boulette. Une énooooorme boulette. Je sens venir la crise de larmes. Oh non ... Oh non, non, non! Pas ce matin, pitiiié !

- NNNOOOOIIIITT ' ! TONTON GRIMMJOW EST MECHANT ! Hurle-t-elle de toutes ses cordes vocales, sachant pertinemment que son frère va rappliquer ventre à terre.

- Putain Grimmjow ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore fait ? La prochaine fois que tu la fais pleurer, je t'en colle une ! Me menace-t-il alors qu'il prend dans ses bras Nell - toujours par terre - pour la consoler.

CheckNote de Grimmjow :

Ne jamais, ô grand jamais faire pleurer Nelliel si vous avez l'intention de garder vos tympans intacts.

Je me relève et constate que quelque chose de gluant me couvre une partie du torse. J'ai peur de savoir ce que c'est ... Mince, j'ai pensé si fort à lui ? Je baisse les yeux et regarde le liquide.

- AAAARGGGG ! MAIS C'EST QU'EN PLUS ELLE M'A BAVE DESSUS CETTE CONNE !

Devant cette vision d'horreur, je me rue dans la salle de bain pour éliminer toute trace de mucus de sur mon -magnifique- torse.

Une fois cette noble mission menée à bien, j'enfile un boxer blanc (parce que les beaux gosses portent TOUJOURS des boxers, c'est bien connu ...) et me dirige vers mon frigidaire bien aimé pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Quand j'ouvre la porte de mon frigo, là, c'est le drame !

- Nnoitra, c'est moi ou y à plus rien à grailler ?

- Ben les deux ! me répondit l'asperge, occupé à tartiner généreusement ses tartines de pâtes à la noisette. C'est à cause de toi qui à plus rien à grailler. Tu vas finir obèse à force de te diriger vers le frigo à chaque fois que t'as rien à foutre.

- Désolé mais la bouffe règle tous mes problèmes.

- Tu vas finir obèse j'te d-

- L'OBESE T'EMMERDE ! ET L'OBESE TE DIT DE ... nan, tu déconne la ... Tu m'dis que j'vais finir obèse ET PENDANT CE TEMPS TU BOUFFE TON NUTELLA A LA CUILLERE A SOUPE ? TU T'FOUS D'MA GUEULE ?

- Héhé ... ouais. Rie Nnoitra, souriant de toutes ses dents aussi blanches que celle de Barbie Aquafresh.

-Pfff ... Connard va ...

- obèse ...

- TA GUEULLEE ! Bon tu m'fais chier, j'vais m'pieuter. Lui dis-je contrarié. _En plus y va me faire complexer ce con ! _Pensais-je, tâtant mes pectoraux pour vérifier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas liquéfiés._ Non c'est bon tout est en place._

_- _Il est 6h du mat' Grimm, c'est trop tard. Soupira-t-il pianotant sur son téléphone tactile.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors tu m'as dit y a une semaine que t'avais un nouveau job et que tu commence dans exactement ... _Il regarde son écran _... 7 minutes ?

- MEEEERDEE ! M'écriais-je. T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?

Et ainsi je me précipite dans ma chambre pour enfiler un jean pas trop abimé et une chemise, enlevant au passage les chaines de mon pantalon et ma boucle d'oreille. Premier jour de taff dans une école privée, si j'fais délinquant j'vais me faire virer. _Déjà qu'avec mes ch'veux j'ai - 70 % de chances ..._

Je passe en revue ma tenue :

_ Coiffure gominé vers l'arrière pour l'effet businessman : OK!

_ Cravate classe à petites rayures pour l'effet sérieux : OK !

_ Ceinture achetée la peau du cul pour que dalle : Ok!

_ Chauss ...

-HAHA Grimm, t'as sorti les TDC ? S'exclame Nnoitra en pointant mes chaussures de luxe que je viens de finir de cirer.

- TDC ... ? Je peux avoir la traduc' ? Demandais-je, sentant la blague à deux balles arriver.

-Tête De Cul GAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA !

_Je l'avais sentie ... n'empêche il a pas tord ..._

__ _Chaussure dite TDC de luxe du même acabit que la ceinture : OK !

Enfin paré pour affronter ma première journée de boulot dans une école qui pue le riche, je prends les clés de ma moto et descend dans la rue, casque en main et regard de latin lover vers l'horizon, je me dirige d'un air digne vers ma supeeerbe Harley Davidson (Ben ouais il allait pas s'acheter une Yamaha, c'est Grimmjow quand même ...).

_Rhooo mais qu'elle est belle ma moto ! Poutou poutou poutou ! C'est la moto à papa Grimmmjow hein ? Poutou poutou poutou ! Elle est à qui la moto ? A Grimmjow ! Poutou poutou poutou !_

J'enfourche ma moto avec classe et mets le contact, après une dizaine de minutes à voguer à travers les rues de la capitale, j'arrive enfin à destination.

J'arrête mon bolide, met la béquille et, jetant un dernier regard amoureux en direction de ma bécane, m'éloigne vers le bâtiment où je serais bientôt enfermé les 3/4 de mon temps à savoir la fac.

Je déambule d'un pas nonchalant sur l'allée de gravier blanc bordée par deux rangées de haies, parfaitement entretenues, en direction de la vie scolaire tout en étudiant attentivement les lieux. _Pffff ... ca pue l'riche ces écoles ..._

Le chemin me mène jusqu'à un bâtiment tout en long, je regarde le panneau qui m'indique l'endroit où je veux aller et pousse la porte du bureau, faisant sonner une clochette au passage. La secrétaire qui est censée être à disposition est en réalité en tête-à-tête avec une bouteille de saké (mais c'est que tout le monde est bourré dans cette fic !), elle m'adresse un petit sourire alcoolisé puis se redresse, aidée par un petit blondinet que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Elle titube légèrement jusqu'à son comptoir et s'accoude dessus, mettant en avant son énorme poitrine.

- Heyyyy salut mon beaauu ! C'est toi l'nouveau documentaliste ? Moi c'est Matsumoto et le p'tit gars qu'tu vois là c'est Izuru mon ... Héé dit moi Izuru, tu sers à quoi exactement ?

- Je ... Je suis votre assistant Rangiku-san ...

- Bah voilà c'est mon assistant ! Il est plutôt timide mais il est gentil, oui qu'il est gentil Kiki ! Pouti pouti pouti ! s'écrie-t-elle en tirant sur les joues du blond. Pouti pouti pouti ! C'est un gentil Kiki sa ! Pouti pouti poutiiiiii !

Pendant que la rousse à forte poitrine s'amuse, je lui demande où se trouve le bureau du proviseur et le CDI, elle me fournit rapidement les renseignements donc j'ai besoin et retourne à son occupation alors que son assistant essaye vainement de s'échapper. Je me retire de son champ de vision avant qu'elle décide de me faire subir la même torture et m'éclipse donc vers le bureau du directeur.

_Bah p'tain ! Cette école à l'air clean mais en fait à l'intérieur c'est l'dawa ! _Pensais-je alors que j'entendais un cri de désespoir venir de la pièce que je venais de quitter. Je pars vers la deuxième à gauche comme m'a indiqué la reine du bonnet H et me stoppe une petite seconde devant la porte à double battant où est marqué sur une petite plaque de bronze : Directeur Kaname Tosen .

Avec un soupir résigné je pousse le panneau de bois et, une fois la porte refermée, me retrouve face-à-face avec un homme noir aux cheveux mauves et tout de blanc vêtu -Jésus je sais que t'es là !- portant plusieurs colliers orange et une étrange paire de lunettes chromée sortie tout droit d'une collaboration entre Matrix, X-men et Star Wars.

- Monsieur Jaggerjack ? Me demande-t-il , me regardant derrière son bureau , croisant et décroisant ses doigt mat sur la surface de bois .

-Ouaip c'est moi ! Lui lançais-je d'un ton détaché, tirant un des fauteuils en cuir vers moi pour m'affaler dedans.

- Vous êtes le nouveau bibliothécaire et vous avez fait un bac +4 si j'ai bien compris ?

_Parce que j'ai redoublé 3 fois HAHAHAAAA ! ... Non elle était nulle celle là ..._

- Bravo ! Vous savez lire un CV ! Ca s'apprend à bac + combien sa ?

Tout d'un coup, un vent glacial s'abat sur le bureau et la température de la pièce chute à -30°C.

- Je suis aveugle Monsieur Jaggerjack

_Hé meeerde ! Première boulette de la journée ... Je dois dore et déjà être sur sa liste noire de personne à dégommer ..._

-Héhé, désolé. M'excusais-je gêné.

Merde, maintenant il m'a clairement dans le collimateur. Je décide d'écourter mon séjour dans son bureau de peur de finir congelé et me retrouve donc dehors, marchant rapidement vers le CDI.

_Susceptible le directeur dit donc ! _Pensais-je en pénétrant dans ce lieu de savoir qu'était la bibliothèque, je m'arrête quelques instants en contemplant ce magnifique endroit.

Une allée centrale mène jusqu'à deux bureaux en acajou collé côte-à-côte. De chaque côté de l'allée, des immenses barres d'étagères mesurant au moins deux bons mètres de hauteur et cinq de largeur traitant de tous les sujets du monde pouvant être recensé dans des livres . Enfin, l'espace entre chaque bibliothèque forme une sorte d'alcôve où des tables de travail sont alignées pour permettre aux étudiants de pouvoir se cultiver. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, je compte une dizaine de bibliothèques de chaque côtés puis j'arrive devant les bureaux et remarque que sur une petite plaque semblable à celle du directeur est écrit "Documentaliste : Grimmjow Jaggerjack".

Nouveau coup d'œil vers la gauche, cette fois-ci et lis sur la plaque qui orne l'autre bureau "Documentaliste : Gin Ichimaru".

Je fouille la pièce du regard pour trouver mon associé mais il n'y a personne. Tout d'un coup, le noir tombe devant mes yeux. Quelqu'un m'a mit ses mains devant les yeux.

- Saluut toi ! Devine qui c'est ?

-Gin Ichimaru ? Tentais-je, hésitant.

- Pff, c'est nul ! s'exclame le susnommé en affichant une mine boudeuse. On peut même plus s'amuser si tout le monde me connait et ... C'est quoi ces fringues ?

Je regarde mes affaires. _Ben qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes fringues ?_ C'est à ce moment que je remarque que toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées jusqu'ici portait des habits blanc et Gin ne faisais pas exception: il possédait un hakama immaculé et un immense manteau -blanc lui aussi- agrémenté d'une ceinture turquoise. Il jette un regard dégouté à mes habits puis plonge derrière son bureau et en extirpe un hakama semblable au sien, un obi noir et une veste avec un immense col noir replié vers l'extérieur accompagné d'une paires de Moon boots noires à lanières blanches.

- Met ça si tu veux rester ici. Les morveux te considéreront pas comme faisant parti du service si t'a pas l'uniforme.

J'attrape les affaires qu'il me tend et pars derrière un rayon de livres me changer tranquillement. Après avoir échangé mes vêtements je reviens et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque l'étrangeté de son visage: ses yeux sont constamment fermés et un énorme sourire à l'air de fendre son visage en deux. Il sourit tellement qu'on dirait qu'il s'est pris un coup de couteau dans la tronche. D'ailleurs comment fait-t-il pour savoir que j'ai mis leurs uniformes alors qu'il à les yeux fermé ? Question à creuser ...

Je me calle confortablement à côté de Gin, tapotant rapidement sur les touches de mon ordinateur attitré pour trier, déplacer et retaper des dossiers.

Après plusieurs heures de cette activité O combien passionnante, Gin m'asséna une tape amicale dans le dos qui m'envoya le nez dans ... le béton. Un craquement sinistre retenti dans la pièce et je pus admirer mon nez qui avait désormais l'air d'avoir été dessiné par Picasso ...

Enervé, je me redresse promptement dans l'idée d'allez coller un direct à la fouine qui se bidonnait sur son bureau quand mes jambes trébuchèrent sur un obstacle.

- Go-gomen Jaggerjack-sama, je ne vous avez pas vu ! S'excusa platement le gamin.

Je regardais le minimoys avec lequel je venais d'entrer en collision: petit, mince, des cheveux raides noirs et de grands yeux gris tellement innocents qu'à coté Bambi avait l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe.

- S'pas grave p'tit, j'suis pas en carton et-

- Haaaaa mais, mais ! Ho mon dieu ! C'est du ... du sang ? Je ... Ho mon dieu ...

Et le petit garçon tomba directement dans les abricots et basilic (le p'tit marseillais !) alors que je commençais à paniquer. _Meerrdeeuuh j'ai un gamin de 12ans qui viens de s'évanouir dans mes bras, je fais quoi mooiiii ?_

- Rhhhaa merde ... Gin ... GIN ! AU PIED J'AI B'SOIN D'TOI !

- Hého tu m'cause meilleur ! grogna mon associé, enjambant négligemment le corps du gamin. Tiens mais ce serais pas le p'tit Hanataro qui nous fais un malaise ? rhàlàlà, l'année dernière il en avait fait un parce qu'il m'avait trouvé nu dans le bureau d'Aizen-Sensei ... Fragile du cœur ce gosse ...

_Une minute de silence pour ce pauvre garçon qui à vu Gin a p- Non ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser ne pas y ...Tiens regarde ! Une libellule ! Elle est joulie la libellule !_

_- _C'est qui cet Aizen ? Lançais-je pour détourner mes pensées pendant que j'attrapais le corps d'Hanataro pour le mettre sur mon épaule en mode "sac à patate"

-Il est professeur d'Histoire-Géo, on _s'amuse_ ensemble depuis 2ou 3 ans si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est qui à des beaux morceaux ici ... ajouta pensivement Gin, poussant la porte de l'infirmerie pour me permettre de pénétrer à l'intérieur, puis il se pencha à mon oreille et ajouta cette petite réflexion :

- J'crois qu'on est les 3/4 homos dans cette fac ... *

Puis enfin, je vois arriver l'infirmière en chef : C'est une grande femme aux courbes généreuses qui possède un visage doux encadré par des cheveux noirs qui sont tressés sur sa poitrine. Elle porte un grand manteau blanc avec un 4 en chiffre japonais écrit dans le dos. Elle me sourit puis m'adresse la parole.

-Bonjour et ! Voyons ne prenez pas cet air étonné, tout le monde à été prévenus de votre arrivée !

Je cligne quelques instants des yeux stupidement. Bon, tout le monde sait comment je m'appelle et moi je ne connais personne. Super. Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre , elle continue sur sa lancée .

- Tiens mais ce ne serait pas mon assistant que vous portez? C'est qu'il fait souvent des malaises ses temps ci, il en a fait un ce matin même en voyant Kuchiki-sensei venir dans mon bureau pour me demander des préservatifs et du lubrifiant ... Fragile du cœur cet enfant ...

_C'est rien Grimmjow, on se calme, c'est tout à fait normal qu'un professeur demande des capotes à l'infirmière devants des jeunes enfants ... C'est rien. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Voillàà c'est biien !_

J'effectue au passage une deuxième minute de silence pour ce pauvre stagiaire qui devrait tout de suite allez consulter un psy ... Ou quitter cette école de fou, au choix ...

Après m'être remis de mes émotions je laisse Hanataro au bon soins de Unohana-sensei, j'en profite pour me faire remettre le nez en place et j'échappe de justesse à une seringue qui faisais au moins 10 bons centimètres.

_"- Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas une petite piqûre pour ne plus sentir la douleur ?_

_- Nooooon c'est booooon !_

_- HAHAHA Grimmjow t'as peur des p'tites aiguilles ?_

_-Et vous aussi Ichimaru-san rappelez vous que vous avez votre rappel la semaine prochaine !_

_- Nooooon c'est booooon !"_

Bref ... De retour à la bibliothèque, armé de nos baguettes en plastique et de nos bentos que nous avions achetés à la cafétéria du coin, nous mangeons rapidement notre repas avant que les élèves arrivent pour la pause de midi et nous mettons à discuter.

Alors que Gin et moi nous nous battions pour savoir qui de nous deux était le plus grand, je fus interrompu par deux élèves qui traversait l'allée centrale en directions du coin "Histoire des Arts" : Ulquiorra Schiffer, LE Ulquiorra Schiffer de la nuit dernière se trouvait dans cette faculté ! Je remarquais aussi au passage que le pot-de-colle qui lui servait d'ami était la aussi. _Mouais on peut pas avoir le chocolat sans la marmotte qui l'emballe ..._

_- _Hé, dit moi Gin, le Schiffer t'sais s'il a quelqu'un en c'moment ? Demandais-je à l'albinos qui lisait passionnément son _Femme Actuelle._

- Ulquiqui ? Arrête de déconner Grimmjow ! Y en à plein qui on essayé, ils se sont tous ramassés et en beautée .

-Quoi ? Il est jamais sorti avec personne ? Lui demandais-je, abasourdi.

- Pour la petite anecdote, Ulqui à eu un mec y a un peu plus de un an, personne sait comment ca a commencé ni même comment il s'appelait. On sait juste que ca s'est bel et bien terminé.

-Raconte ! Ordonnais-je, avide d'en savoir plus sur le noiraud.

Il hésita quelques instants, me disant que beaucoup de potins traitaient sur ce sujet et qu'il y en avait sans doute les 3/4 à jeter (comme celui qui disait qu'apparemment Ulquiorra serait sorti avec un pot de confiture, un mouton croisé avec un patate ...) mais il se stoppa en voyant que j'étais désormais face à lui à quelques centimètres de son visage et que mes mains étaient dangereusement placées autour de son cou.

- Heu ok, ok mais ne m'étrangle pas s'il te plait. Bon maintenant ouvre grand tes oreilles ... Ouais non évite d'imiter Dumbo ca m'fait flipper ... Oui oui ok je te raconte !

Il prit une grande inspiration puis enfin, ouvrant légèrement les yeux (je pus ainsi constater qu'ils étaient rouges) il se plaça face à moi et commença à me parler de toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur Ulquiorra .

- Commençons par le commencement : Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on connait pas le nom du garçon qu'Ulquiqui fréquentais alors on va l'appeler X. X à été le petit ami de notre gothique pendant 6mois et pourtant, y a que 3 personnes qui l'on vu : Ulquiorra évidemment , Akira et Berry .

- Berry ?

- C'est le surnom que tout le monde donne à Ichigo Kurosaki. Un poil-de-carotte qui est dans la même classe qu'Ulquiorra depuis 4 ou 5ans il parait. Il cache bien son jeux le rouquin, gueule d'ange mais toujours impliqué dans les affaires de tout le monde ... Il parait que Berry connaissait personnellement X mais il ne veut donner aucun détails. A propos de X, on sait pas grand chose. Le même âge que notre gothique mais on sait qu'il est jamais allé à l'école à cause d'un problème de peau.

- S'ta dire ?

- Il pouvait pas s'exposer au soleil. Evidemment certaines on dit que c'était un vampire, et je dis bien "certaines" parce qu'il y a que les filles qui ont lu Twilight qui croit à ce genre de conneries ... Il parait aussi qu'il à eu la première fois d'Ulqui ... C'est bon pas la peine de serrer les dents ... Pfff t'sais qu't'es quand même vachement possessif envers un mec que tu connais pas ?

- Je suis pas possessif d'abord ! J'aime juste pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ... ou à celle que j'aurais prochainement ! En fait, pourquoi ils ont cassés les deux ? Ca s'est terminé comment leurs histoires ?

- Ce qui s'est passé ? Mais tout le monde le sait ! Tu crois vraiment qui aurait eu tant de rumeurs si ça avait été une histoire de couple normale ? X à été envoyé à l'asile, tentative de meurtre ...

- QUOI ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Gin ? Mais il est complètement taré ! Pourquoi il est pas en taule ?

- Son avocat à plaidé la folie ... Ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs, plusieurs coups de couteaux pour Ulquiqui , il à été hospitalisé pendant 4mois à cause de ça . Maintenant on arrête tout de suite de parler de ça parce qu'Ulquiorra ne supporte pas qu'on s'intéresse à sa vie privé et qu'si tu veux partir sur de bonne bases avec lui vaut mieux pas qu'il t'entende parler de cette histoire. Compris ?

- Compris ! Lançais-je en lui tendant une barre chocolatée que j'avais réussie à extirper du distributeur à l'entrée de la cafétéria. P'tain ça fout l'moral dans les chaussons son histoire !

Puis d'un geste vif, je mordis moi même dans mon toblerone avec une petite pensée pour Nnoitra qui ne cessait de me répéter que j'allais finir obèse à cause de mon obsession pour le cacao.

-Tiens d'ailleurs Grimm, Comment tu connaissais le nom d'Ulqui ?

- Héhé secret défense Gin !

Je regardais une dernière fois Ulquiorra qui s'éloignait avec son ami vers la sortie, observant intensément le roulement de ses hanches quand je pris une grande décision pour les semaines à venir : J'aurais Ulquiorra Schiffer dans mon lit, bourré ou pas, consentant ... ou pas !

* * *

><p><strong><em>MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA <em><strong><em>!<em>**__**

Bon , alors comme sa vous êtes pas encore mort sous le coup de ma connerie (et de ma débauche u_u) ?

Vraiment merci d'avoir lu sa fais vraiment plaisir ! (D'ailleurs vous me feriez encore plus plaisir si vous me laissiez une rewiew parce que voyais vous , cette histoire je l'écris quand même pour vous ... Et un peu pour moi aussi ...)

A part sa j'ai remarquée dans ma boite mail que 3 personnes avait mis cette histoire en favoris , Sa me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fic plais autant mais , mais , mais ... Pourquoi diable n'avais vous pas laissées de rewiews ? Vous êtes que des grandes , vilaines , méchantes , pas belle ! Bouhouhouuuuu !

Bon , bravo d'être arrivées jusqu'a la fin ! (pas de cette histoire mais de ce chapitres ) Vous devez avoir une sacré dose de courage ^^

**Le p'tit mot d'la fin : Parrrr pitiiiiiiéééé ô vénérables lecteurs/lectrices , me feriez vous l'honneur de laissez la marque de votre honorable venues en ce lieu en laissant une rewiews ? Ci vous consentais à me donnez cette marques de votre modestie , à savoir , vous abaisser à aller voir les récits du petit peuple , je vous ferais le don d'un 4B , un ... BIG BISOU BIEN BAVEEEUUUUX ! Quoi ? Mais que ... Nooooon ne partais paaasss !**


End file.
